Lost treasure
by promisesofhappiness
Summary: "I tried,But I'm afraid I not strong enough...I can't stand this. I'm sorry." TMR/HP mentioned slash


Hi!

This is a Harry Potter/Tom Riddle slash. Don't like don't read ppl!

Warnings: mentions of slash and AU where there is no Voldemort and Tom is Harry's age and quite out of character...

A Lost Treasure

Harry sat near the fireplace waiting. They should be here any minute now. He should be here.

It had been three months now. Three months they had been together behind his back. Since Tom had looked at him like he used to do. Kiss him sweetly and whisper dirty nothings in his ear. Heck he couldn't even stand his presence anymore. He was now emotionless and his eyes like the sapphires whose color shared. It seemed like only SHE could make him smile now.

It had been two months since he caught them on the act. For the first time at least. She was pined between the wall and his hard body. Her hands fisted in his hair. Tom would never let Harry mess with his hair, even during sex. He couldn't have his Head Boy image ruined now, could he? He had fled and hidden to the Room of Requirements. Tom never found him there. But God, he could forget their passionate moans and groans, the way he responded to her. He couldn't stand the truth. He had lost Tom to one of his most trusted friends. He had lost Tom to Ginny Weasley.

A bitter laugh forced its way through his parched lips. After that day he became depressed. Everyone noticed him becoming thinner and thinner, paler and paler, as he perished away. Everyone but Tom , that is.

" Goodnight love" Ginny. So he was here then. He heard Tom wishing her goodnight as well. Then the door opened.

Tom's eyes widened upon seeing Harry sitting in the armchair , waiting for him.

" Harry!" he exclaimed surprised, taking a step back. But there was no reaction whatsoever. No violent spitting, no hurtful yelling. Just indiference. That was...disconserting.

"Don't bother. I know. I've known since the beginning." Harry's voice was so soft and emotionless it hurt Tom more. He would have prefered him yelling. Hitting him even. Not this. Harry's normally cheerfull voice was now void. And it was him own fault.

"Harry I" he tried

"Save it. There is nothing more to say." again that voice. It kind of freaked Tom out.

He stared at Harry intensly. And ironically that's when he finally noticed how thin and pale Harry was. He was always petite but he was now practically skin and bones! His once emerald sparkling eyes now dull.

" You don't have to pretend anymore" his raven said, standing up. God, he was so thin.

"Pretend what exactly? I fear and don't get your point"

Oh Tom feared the answer. But it come, nontheless.

"That you love me. Or at least, you did."the crude words hit him hard.

Harry came in front of him. His lips touched his cheek softy, barely there.

"This is the end. Our end. I'm afraid I can't stand this anymore. I tried, but I can't. I am sorry."with that he made him way out of Tom's rooms.

Tom stood there frozen, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He had lost Harry. He laughed bitterly. He had lost Harry because of a mere whim.

This was not the end! Harry was just giving him a warning. He would come back to Tom and cuddle in his arms. They would just sleep together and face the problem in the morning.

Every optimistic though left his head upon entering his bedroom. Every single item Harry had left in his room was now gone. Even the smallest. It was like Harry had never come in this room. Only the silver bracelet, Tom's gift to Harry for their anniversary five months ago was lying on the green pilow.

It was inevitable. He had lost him for good.

_**flashback**_

"_**Tom! Wait !" it was Harry again. Tom turned around and faced him.**_

"_**What?" he snapped. Harry blanced but smiled at him sweetly, his cheeks flashed from running to catch up with Tom.**_

"_**Do you want to go to Hogsmead today with me?" he asked a little breathlessly.**_

_**Tom thought about it. He was meeting Ginny.**_

"_**Can't. Have to read." he said. **_

"_**But I thought" harry started, before being interrupted.**_

"_**I said I can't! Get over it and stop pestering me!" Tom hissed.**_

_**Harry's eyes brimmed with shiny tears before the boy nodded.**_

"_**o-ok" he whispered the took of quickly.**_

_**Later that night, while making out with Ginny pressed against the wall he remembered. Today was their first annual anniversary. Cursing, he left Ginny , despite her protests, in search for Harry. He never found him.**_

_**After that day Harry began drifting ferher away from him**_

_**end flashback.**_

That had been two months ago. Now he got it. Harry had seen them. And then gave up on him. And yet, there he was, not noticing a think. Not until he had lost him.

That day Tom Riddle cried for the first time after many many years.

Come, break me down

Bury me bury me

I am finished with you!

Look in my eyes!

You're killing me killing me

All I wanted was you!

Thirty seconds to Mars- The Kill!

Sooooo! what do you think? Good? Bad? Think I could make a sequel? Please review and let me know! And please do not flame!.


End file.
